acaba nuestra amistad o comiensa algo mas
by kikio Kazami
Summary: alice espero a shun por mucho tiempopero ahora llega alguien mas a su corazon es tiempo de que shun se esfuerse mas para reconquistar a alice o todo acabara
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Alice darkus vif y pues soy nueva así que espero que les guste este fic

Shun: bueno ya basta de hablar ala historia ok

Yo:¬¬ok pero no me interrumpas de nuevo. Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El comienzo de un problema

Mira no creía lo que había visto. Ahora pensaba que Alice era una traidora porque?

Así que iba corriendo abuscar ala resistencia incluyendo a runo y Jullie

Chicos no van creer lo que vi – dijo mirra sin aire

Que paso mira – dijo ace preocupado

Es….que…yo….vi…- dijo mira pero las palabras no salían de su boca

Dilo ya mira que pasa- dijo shun

Es que yo vi a Alice besándose con Espectra – dijo mira casi llorando

Que imposible – dijeron los demás

Mira se me hace que te equivocaste esa no pudo ser Alice – dijo dan

No me equivoque dan – dijo mira

Eso es mentira verdad mira di que estas mintiendo – dijo shun muy enojado parándose frente de ella.

No shun no miento – dijo mira

Mientes – le grito

Cállate shun mira no tiene la culpa de que Alice sea una traidora – dijo ace poniéndose entre shun y mira

Alice no es una traidora – dijo dirigiéndose ala puerta – y lo voy a probar – dijo dando un puertaso

SHUN POV

Estaba real mente molesto por lo que dijo mira Alice no podía hacer eso, la estaba nuscando en ese momento, después de todo si era novia de Keith me lo habría contado soy su mejor amigo. No la encontraba de pronto recor de su lugar favorito El parque junto al lago fui corriendo aya lo mas rápido que pude.

Cuando llege efectiva mente ahí estaba así que le grite – Alice – grite y ella me escucho volteo pero al hacerlo vi que lloraba que le pasaba de pronto ella salió corriendo – Alice espera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy se que es muy corto pero espero que les guste mañana si puedo pongo la continuación**

**Dejen comentarios critica y sugerencias por favor **


	2. acaba nuestra amistad?

Hola aquí de nuevo gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios enverdad no saben la alegría que me dio al saber que les había gustado

Shun: la hubieran visto estaba saltando como loka XP

Yo: no es cierto¬¬ solo me alegre muuuuuuuuuuuucho

Shun: (sarcasmo) si claro

Yo: bueno no deberías estar tras de Alice y no aquí molestándome?

Shun: ¬¬ me tengo que ir

Yo: jeje bueno bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes por desgracia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice pov

Estaba caminando por el lago no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a los peleadores lo que había pasado con Keith después de que mira nos vio no se como darles la cara…

Alice – oí que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos reconocí la voz de inmediato de seguro ya sabe todo voltee no pude evitar llorar en eso empecé a correr no podía darle la cara después de todo el siempre me a gustado y a sido mi mejor amigo – Alice espera – escuche que él dijo pero no pare tenia que aclarar mis ideas, tenia que saber como explicarlo pero mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por que shun se puso enfrente de mi no recordaba que el era mucho mas rápido que yo.

Por que corres Alice – dijo shun a lo que no conteste – Alice yo se una versión de lo que paso pero quiero oir la tuya quiero saber que lo que dijo mirra es mentira dime que es una mentira – dijo shun alo que mi corazón se partió en dos

No te puedo decir que no es cierto por que te estaría mintiendo – dije con cabeza baja vi que a shun se le pusieron los hojos llorosos

Shun pov

No te puedo decir que no es cierto por que te estaría mintiendo – dijo Alice y sentí que mi corazón se paro no puedo creer que me lo aya ocultado

Entonces es cierto – dije fría mente ella no contesto – dime desde cuando sales con el – pregunte

Desde hace tres meses – dijo Alice apenas audible para mi

Tres meses – dije con ironia y tristeza – tres meses y no me dijiste nada no confiaste en mi – termine

Sabia que te pondrías así – dijo ella

Como no si estas saliendo con tu enemigo – le dije a ella con enojo

Mi enemigo? Será tu enemigo no el mio – dijo ella enojada nunca la había visto enojada

También es tu enemigo eres una peliadora…..- y me interumpio

Si por eso no puedo seguir lo que dice mi corazón ya no quiero ser una peleadora – dijo arrojándome el lanzador

No seas tonta solo te esta utilizando – dije ella se enfado mas

Alice pov

No seas tonta solo te esta utilizando – dijo el me moleste mucho

Crees que solo me buscan chicos para llegar a ustedes crees que no le puedo gustar a un chico por lo que soy – dije muy enfadada

No es eso Alice es que yo –trato de decir el pero no lo deje

Sabes que no te quiero volver a ver vete – ordene

Alice no hagas esto – dijo el tratando de calmarme

Vete – dije ahora mas fuerte

Ok me voy pero cuando estes mas calmada hablaremos – dijo el pero no dije nada y se fue no pude evitar llorar

Shun pov

No pude creer que aya dicho tantas tonterías por mis celos estaba viéndola llorar tenia ganas de abrasarla siempre trataba de que ella estuviera feliz y nunca llorara pero ahora yo era el que la había hecho llorar la estaba observando cuando vi que alguien se le acercaba era….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

No vemos

No olviden dejar comentarios por fissss siiiiiii


	3. un enfrentamiento

Hola de nuevo aquí gracias a los que dejan comentarios la verdad me alegra bastante bueno este fic será corto ya que se supone que hago tarea

Shun: que buenos ejemplos das,,, por favor no sigan sus consejos

Yo: ¬¬ cayate o are que Alice se quede con Keith

Shun: ¬¬bueno me cayo

Yo: jeje bueno al fic , Bakugan no pertenece ni sus personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice pov

Estaba llorando no podía evitarlo shun nunca me había hablado de esa manera estaba inconsolable cuando siento que alguien se me acerca era…..

Keith – dije en cuanto lo vi lo habrase lo mas fuerte que pude

Que te pasa Alice por que lloras – dijo el tierna mente

Es que pelie con mi mejor amigo – dije

Que con shun – dijo el sacado de onda

Shun pov

Estaba viendo des de un árbol lastima que no escuchaba nada cuando vi que Alice abrazo a ese tonto hirvió mi sangre pero gracias a Dios me supe controla si no ya le hubiera cortado la cabeza a es bobo a si que me acerque un poco mas.

Keith pov

Que con shun – dije sacado de onda – es por eso que estas llorando Alice solo asintió – y por que si se puede saber

Por que ando con tigo – dijo Alice muy triste

Solo por eso – dije tratando de fingir de sonar trenquilo ya que estaba muy enojado por ese que se cre para hacerla llorar

Creo que lo que mas le dolio fue que no se lo contara ya que es mi mejor amigo – dijo Alice llorando de nuevo no aguanto o verla así

En eso la bese lo mas tierno posible para que sintiera que yo estaba ahí con ella

Shun pov

Estaba escuchando todo no podía creer lo que oía nunca había escuchado hablar a Keith así con ella era dulce tal vez si la quería me distraje un poco y cuando voltee la estaba besando no pude controlar mis celos y como un impulso Sali de mi escondite

SUELTALA – grite y….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy mañana si puedo subo el preoximo perdón si no estuvo muy emocionante pero tuve que cambiar algunas cosas ya que se perdió mi cuaderno donde la escribo (les doy un tip si se aburren en clase de historia lleven su cuaderno donde escriban fic es un buen distractor XP)

Shun: no sigan sus ejemplos

Yo: es cierto soy mala influencia bueno bye no olviden dejar comentarios


	4. enfrentamiento parte 2

_**Hola aquí de nuevo haciendo "tarea" jajaja bueno les pido perdón por hacer el ultimo capitulo tan corto pero es que casi no tenía tiempo les a pasado que a veces abusan de la generosidad de uno y acaban haciendo un proyecto solos pero bueno…**_

_**Shun: bueno ya empieza no? Me muro de ganas de matar a Keith**_

_**Yo: jajaja si es que el no te mata a ti primero jejeje **_

_**Shun: ¬¬ con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos verdad**_

_**Yo: jajaja bueno, bueno nadie va a matar a nadie pero a estar chido "bueno eso digo yo" por ultimo ni Bakugan ni sus personajes.**_

Shun pov

SUELTALA – dije y ellos se separaron del susto que les di

Que haces aquí Kazami – dijo Keith arrogante

No oíste dije que te apartaras de ella – dije aun mas furioso estaba muy cerca de Alice

Y si no quiero que me vas a hacer – dijo el retándome

Yo no me guio por palabras que tal si te hago una demostración – dije preparándome para pelear estaba que me ardia la sangre de tantos celos acumulados

Atrévete – dijo el también preparándose para pelear

Apenas iba a tirar un golpe cuando Alice se puso en medio por surte me detuve

Que rayos te pasa – me dijo con enojo la verdad Alice casi nunca se enoja pero cuando lo hace da un poco de miedo

Alice pov

Que rayos te pasa – dije en verdad enfadada

Que? Lo defiendes a el – dijo shun sacado de onda

Si ¡ tu fuiste el que comenzó a meterte en lo que no te llaman – dije

En lo que no me llaman¡ pero si tu eres mi amiga por eso me meto – dijo mas furioso cuando se pone así me da miedo

Pues por lo que recuerdo tu no eres mi amigo si fueras mi amigo me apoyarías y no estuvieras en mi contra – dije con lagrimas en los ojos

No es eso Alice es que mira que hubieras sentido si yo saliera con… no se chan cuando fue del grupo de mascarade y como mejor amiga que eres no te hubiera mencionado nada y te entere por otra persona– me dijo mas tranquilo

Pues…. No se – dije pensando en lo que había dicho

Sentirías que soy un traidor no? – dijo shun triste

Tu sientes eso shun que soy una traidora – pregunte triste pero el no contesto y solo vio asia otro lado – si lo crees… pero sabes que no te tienes que poner así – dije soltando unas lagrimas

Lo siento Alice si no me tienes confianza ya no quiero ser tu amigo – dijo el eso me rompió el corazón

Pues entonces vete si fueras mi amigo me apoyarías por que apuesto que mira me dijo hasta de lo que me hiba a morir verdad – dije – y deseguro tu no me defediste

Si te defendi pero ahora no tengo argumentos para defenderte – dijo el

Te odio – dije aunque no era cierto

Shun pov

Te odio – dijo ella se me salieron las lagrimas al oir esas palabras me dio mucho coraje así que la acorrale en un árbol cuando Keith se hiba a intervenir lo golpee lo mas fuerte que pude dejándolo inconciente – que haces – dijo Alice sonrojada

Sabes te ves mas linda sonrojada – dije alo que su sonrojo aumento en eso ya no aguanto mas y la beso y ella…

Continuara…

_**Bueno asta aquí woo shun no sabia que eras tan aventado **_

_**Shun: pues ya ves pero no hablare de eso así que asta la próxima dejen comentarios por favor bye**_

_**Yo: oye…..**_

_**Shun:bye**_


	5. desicion

_**Hola ya stoy de nuevo aquí **_

_**Shun: woo que alegría ¬¬**_

_**Yo: ahora que hice**_

_**Shun: ya olvidaste lo que pusiste en el fic pasado**_

_**Yo:yo etto … pues sigamos…. Refréscame la memoria**_

_**Shun: y así querías seguir el fic**_

_**Yo: bueno yo hiba a checar mi cuaderno y ya no seas tan regañon pareces mi prof de …. No dire quien mejor**_

_**Shun: bueno ya empieza **_

_**Yo: okok ya voy…. ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

Alice pov

Shun me estaba besando no sabia como reaccionar así que mi instinto fue empujarlo y darle una cachetada después de todo quien se cree que es para hacer eso

Que te pasa – dije cuando el se alejo un poco – por que me besaste – dije casi llorando

No entiendes Alice yo ta amo – dijo shun casi llorando?

Shun…- dije – yo no se que decir

Dime lo que siente Alice dime lo – dijo el

Yo…yo no se – dije muy triste y confusa en eso Keith reacciona

Que te pasa idiota por que me golpeas –dijo Keith tirándole un golpe a shun se hiban a pelear otra vez

Ya vasta – grite – que no pueden hablar como adultos

Tienes que elegir Alice el o yo – dijo Keith

Yo no sabia que hacer si elegir a shun o a Keith

Yo…yo no se me darían tiempo para pensar bien las cosas – dije algo confundida

Si claro date tu tomate tu tiempo linda – me dijo Keith con ternura y me sonroje

Puedes dar tu respuesta en tres días- dijo shun frio como siempre

Ok – dije algo triste

Quieres que te lleve a tu casa ya es noche – dijo Keith

Si por favor – dije encaminadme – nos vemos shun

Keith me dejo en la casa y se fue a la suya, a quien elegiría a quien….

Coontinuara….

_**Yo: listo ya termine**_

_**Shun: que yo soy el amargado y el el dulce**_

_**Yo: pues si a ti no te queda ser dulce**_

_**Shun: ¬¬ y a el si**_

_**Yo: siiiiiiiii . **_

_**Shun: boba**_

_**Yo: como me dijiste T.T**_

_**Shun: no llores por fa no lo dije encerio ok**_

_**Yo: ok bueno lo que quería preguntar es si quieren que haga este fic mas largo o lo acabe de una ves por que tengo dos ideas uno de mas largo y otro que se acabe en prox capitulo ustedes eligen **_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen dejando comentarios me alegren mucho**_

_**Shun: sii enserio cada ves que lee los comentaris se le pone una sonrisa que ni quien se la quite **_

_**Yo: mejor despide en ves de estar de chismoso**_

_**Shun: chismoso yo**_

_**Yo:¬¬**_

_**Shun: ok adiós a todos no olviden comentar **_


	6. dificil decicion

_**Hola bueno por decisión de ustedes he decidido hacer el fic mas largo **___

_**Shun: queeeeeeeeeeee. No….**_

_**Yo: que te pasa por que gritas acaso no te gusta que alarge mas el fic ¬¬**_

_**Shun: no por eso quiere decir que sufriré mas**_

_**Yo: exacto bueno dale gracias alas autoras que dejan rewiers **_

_**Shun: gracias chicas (sarcástico)mirada asesina))**_

_**Yo: bueno mejor al fic . ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen **_

Pasaron los tres días

Y en la casa de Alice se decidió

Bueno antes que nada tengo que hablar en privado con cada uno de ustedes dos – dijo Alice

Para que – dijo shun

Para explicarle la razón por cual lo elegí o lo rechace – dijo Alice muy tranquila – ok

Ok – dijeron unisonó

Primero quiero hablar con tigo Keith – dijo Alice Keith paso y se estuvo un buen rato con Alice hasta que salió sin mostrar expresión alguna lo que preocupo mas a shun – ahora pasa tu shun

Shun pov

Estaba mas nervioso que nunca en mi vida ya que era el día en que hiba saber lo que sentía Alice

Shun yo…. – empezó a decir Alice – yo te amo

Enserio Alice entonces rechazaste a Keith – dije con alegría

No shun – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero tu dijiste….- me interumpio

Yo dije que te amaba mas no dije que te elegia – dijo Alice con triztesa

Entonces por que lo haces – dije extrañado

Por que seria injusto – dijo ella

Injusto – pregunte

Si injusto tu te tardaste mucho en decirme tus sentimientos y fuiste frio con migo encambio Keith trato la forma de enamorarme y que me olvidara de ti por que sabia muy bien mis sentimientos hacia ti por eso digo que seria injusto si lo rechazara a el – dijo con mucho dolor

Y nada mas por que es justo te aras daño – dije molesto

Que – pregunto ella

Si nada mas por ser justo no vas a ser feliz – dije

Tratare de amarlo como el a mi – dijo ella

En el amor no se manda Alice – dije con oviedad

Pues tu si mandaste al andar con todas esas chicas – dijo enojada (ja ya sabran por que) – crees que no me molesto que anduvieras con chan – dijo llorando

Que – es eso lo que te molesto – pues sorpresa fue para olvidarte mas no puedo nunca pude amar a chan solo la quise como amiga era todo

Pues yo si podre shun si te podre olvidar con Keith – dije ella fría mente

Dime que tiene el que no tenga yo – dije enojado que tenia ese idiota que no tuviera yo

Quieres que te diga enserio – dijo ella

Claro – dije fríamente

Su carácter su forma de ser es muy diferente Keith es dulce y tierno, mientas que tu eres frio y calculado , el me habla con ternura , tu me hablas secamente eso es lo que tienen de diferente – dijo ella

Y sin embargo con todos los defectos que mencionaste tu enamoraste de mi no es así – dije

Si pero ese fue un error tu y yo siendo tan diferentes yo no se a mi me gusta que Keith sea dulce y cariñoso con migo pero también me gusta tu forma misteriosa y la verdad prefiero lo dulce que lo misterioso shun – dijo ella

Te entiendo Alice y respeto tu opinión – dije resiganado

Aun podemos ser amigos no – dijo ella

Lo siento Alice pero no soportaría verte con alguien mas es mejor para los dos dejar la amistad aquí – dije con el corazón roto

Bueno solo te quiero decir algo mas – dijo ella

Que pasa – dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza

Me iré a vextal – dijo ella aciendo que me quedara en shok

Que cuando – dije

Dentro de una semana – dijo ella

Cuando lo planearon – dije sorprendido

Cuando lo pase hablar con migo me lo propuso y acepte irme a su planeta – dijo ella

Te extrañare Alice – dije llorando – solo quiero hacer una cosa mas antes de ya no ser nada tuyo – dije

Que es – dijo ella inocente mente

Esto – luego de eso la bese como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte la cual me correspondió – este fue nuestro ultimo beso – dije y luego me fui lo mas rápido que pude entonces me tope con…..

Continuara…

_**Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que lo cambie un poco y que les pareció**_

_**Shun T.T esppantoso gracias a las autoras que le dijeron que lo hisiera mas grande**_

_**Yo: no seas grosero ellas no tienes la culpa de mis locas ideas**_

_**Shun: si solo lo hubieras acabado ya Alice no se tendría que ir**_

_**Yo: si fueras alguien mas tierno no hubiera pasado nada**_

_**Shun: me voy (sale)**_

_**Yo: O.o si se fue. Bueno ya se le pasara gracias a todos los que comentaron bye**_

_**No olviden dejar rewiers**_


	7. la despedida

La despedida

La semana había pasado rápida mente y shun estaba desesperado no quería que se fuera Alice y menos sin depedirse de ella

Así qe fue ala casa de marucho donde estaba el transportador dimencional en que hiban a viajar

Segura qe te iras – dijo runo quien estaba a punto de llorar

Lo siento runo pero esa fue mi decisión - dijo Alice evitando que llorara

Pero seguiremos en contacto verdad – dijo runo y Jullie al mismo tiempo

Claro chicas – dijo alice

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo entrando al transportador en eso llega shun

Alice por favor no te vallas por favor no – dijo gritando pero ya era tarde Alice se había ido

No por favor no me dejes – sigio diciendo

Shun que te pasa – dijo runo

Se fue Alice se fue – todavía no salía de shock

Shun cálmate – dijo Jullie

Se fue con ese tonto a pesar de que no lo ama – dijo llorando

SHUN YA CÁLMATE – gritaron las chicas

Ustedes no entienden la verdad no entienden. No entienden que la amo – dijo shun

Claro que lo entendemos pero fue su decisión si emberdad la quieres deseale su felicidad – dijo runo con una sonrisa

Pero esque…. – trato de decir shun

Pero nada shun no seas egoísta – dijo Jullie

En eso se habre el transbordador y es una chica de cabello azul oscuro

Hola mi nombre es fabia– dijo esta – ustedes son los peleadores Bakugan….

Continuara

_**Que pasara, Alice volverá. Shu aguantara , podrá vivir sin Alice**_

_**Todas estas preguntas se contestaran en los siguientes episodios de acaba nuestra amistad o comienza algo mas**_

_**Yo: como estuvo te gusto shun**_

_**Shun : T.T claro que no, perdi a Alice la perdi para siempre**_

_**Yo: ya veras que si**_

_**Shun: DEJAME EN PAZ ME BOYY DE AKI(se va)**_

_**Yo: T.T me grito. Bueno a ustedes qe les pareció gracias a los que dejaron comentarios**_

_**Bye**_


	8. un año despues

Un año despues

Shun pov

Después de que Alice se fue todo a estado muy calmado y triste sobre todo yo ya no era el mismo era mucho mas cayado **(si es que se podía) **ahora ya para nada sonreía había tratado de olvidar a Alice pero no podía , no imaginársela en brazos de ese tipo todavía argggg aunque el había salido con muchas chicas incluyendo la nueva chica fabia su corazón solo decía Alice, Alice, Alice vi a una multitud de chicos trate de ver de que era cuando vi que estaban rodeando una chica **(quien será ¬¬) **pero como no me importo me fui de ahí

Chica pov

Estaba rodeada de muchos chicos todo eran muy lindos pero cuando divise a un joven pelinegro me escabullí entre esos tipos para seguirlos cuando lo alcance estaba en una banca sentado con los ojos cerrado y escuchando música, me hacer que sigilosa mente y le tape los hojos

Adivina quien soy – dije susurrándole en el odio

Fabia? – dijo el _*fabia? Quien será no la recuerdo*_

no trata de nuevo – dije entonces el me tomo las manos y las quito de sus ojos encuanto me vio salto asia mi y me tumbo caimos en una pose algo compremetedora

ola shun – dije sonriendo

Alice por fin regresaste – dijo y me abrazo

Shun yo solo vine de visita – dije poniendo una cara triste

Que no te quedaras – dijo el

Solo un mes shun yo tengo que estar alado de Keith – dije y el se molesto pero en eso

Shun…- se oyó gritar a una chica – que estas haciendo – dijo algo sacada de onda pero por que **(yo: acaso no se acuerdan Alice y shun: a que te refieres yo:¬¬ u sos un desastre) **

a que te refieres – dijo shun entonces shun se dio cuenta de que aun estaba arriba de mi

se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y me dio la mano para que me levantara – lo siento – dijo el

no importa – dije sonriendo

que se te ofrecia fabia – dijo volteando a ver a la otra chica _*con que ella es fabia*_

me mando dan a que te viniera a decir que vienieron unos amigos de vestal pero por lo que veo estas ocupado – dijo algo molesta esa tal fabia

no no es eso – dijo sonrojado shun y yo igual que pena – mira ella es Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga ella también viene de vestal– dijo el – Alice ella es fabia – dijo voltiando a ver ami – espera dijiste amigos Alice quien mas viene con tigo – dijo molesto creo que ya se porque

pues veras es ace mira baron y Keith – dije lo mas bajito que pude

y quien – dijo el

Keith – dije

Que rayos hace ese idiota aquí – dijo el entonces…..

**Bueno perdón por no subir rápido es que se me viene un examen tras otro y lo de la prepa bueno es un rollo perdón… pero les prometo que voy a subir mas seguido en vacaciones ok bye dejen rewiers**


	9. la apueta

Que hace idiota aquí – dijo shun molesto

Shun cálmate lo que pasa es que no quería que viniera sola – dijo Alice tratando de calmarlo

Jmm sabes que mejor no hubieras venido si sabes que siento por que lo trajiste Alice por que – dijo el

Lo siento shun yo trate de venir sola pero el insistió – dijo ella

Fabia realmente se sentía incomoda

Chicos paren – dijo fabia

Que pasa - dijo shun molesto

Estamos en medio parque – dijo fabia

Fabia tiene razón discutamos esto después - dijo Alice

Claro – dijo shun

Bueno nos vamos – dijo fabia

Alice asintió pero en eso se escucharon unos gritos

MIREN ES Alice – se escucho muchas veces

Hay no otra ves – dijo ella

Que eras tu la que hace rato estaba rodeada de chico – dijo el

Sip – dijo ella – les doy un consejo – dijo y los dos asintieron – corran

Los tres salieron corriendo Alice como corria mas lento no podía seguirles el paso así que shun la cargo en su espalda asta que llegaron a una parte alejada del parque donde casi nadie pasaba

Por fin – dijo fabia ajitada

Si- dijo shun

Perdon lo siento mucho – dijo Alice

Que rayos fue eso – dijo fabia a Alice

Alice tan pronto llegas y se entara todo mundo - dijo shun

Lo siento esque uno me vio y ese uno le dijo a otro y otro y así sucesiva mente lo lamento mucho – dijo ella

No importa – dijo fabia – ahora volvamos

Claro – dijo Alice y los tres empesaron a caminar

Llegando al restaurant

Alice por que tar….- decía Keith pero en eso vio a shun – era ovio que al primero que buscaras fuera a el

Keith yo solo fui al parque y me tope con el – dijo Alice mintiendo ya que si lo había ido a buscar

Alice piensas que soy idiota – dijo Keith muy molesto

Pero yo… - dijo Alice

Nada Alice por que siges buscando a este idiota – dijo el

Ya basta no – dijo shun

Tu no te metas – dijo Keith

No si me meto ya que ami me consierne – dijo shun – Alice sal de la abitacion – Alice obedecio

A ver en que – dijo Keith

Para empesar me estas insultando y otra aunque Alice sea tu novia ella sige siendo mi mejor amiga así que ya vasta ya que si nos topamos por error y si me hubiera ido a buscar que ella es mi amiga y eso no vas a cambiar - dijo shun

Eso lo veremos – dijo Keith retando a shun

Quieres apostar – dijo shun

Claro y cual será el premio- dijo Keith

Quien pierda se aleja de Alice para siempre – dijo shun

Si tu logra ser su amigo por un mes sin que yo pueda separarlos interesante preparate para perder Kazami – dijo Keith

Ya quisieras Clay – dijo shun

La apuesta esta hecha que comiense el reto – dijeron los dos

Hasta aquí espero que les guste aunque yo no estoy deacuerdo en esa apuesta

Shun : ps ya la hisimos y te aguantas

Yo:¬¬ eso lo veremos

Bueno bye espero que les guste


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdon por el retraso pero no he podido subir T.T pasaron ciertas cosas pero en fin **

**Shun: si pero ya súbelo o ke te retrasaras mas**

**Yo: no me regañes sabes que no estoy de animo por alguna razón me siento triste y deprimida**

**Shun: y la verdad no sabemos porque pero ya quiero que se le quite parece zombi**

**Yo: bueno sin mas los dejo leer **

Mientras shun y Keith hacían su supuesta apuesta con Alice

Alice pov

Hay no devi dejarlos solos pero que podía hacer solo espero que no se maten ahí adentro

No aguantaba los nervios por lo que decidi salir a tomar algo de aire

Alice – escuche una voz atrás de mi voltee y era fabia

Que pasa fabia – dije

Quiero saber que es lo que pasa – dijo ella seria muy seria

No te preocupes no pasa nada – dije sin mirarla

Crees que soy tonta – dijo ella y yo voltee – el día en que llegue aquí ala tierra shun gritaba tu nombre mas yo no quise preguntar pero después cada que hablaban dee ti los peleadores shun se hiba y se ponía mas serio de lo normal y hoy cuando llegaste el por primera ves en lo que he vivido aquí sonrio – dijo ella

Pss,,, mira esque es algo complicado – dije

Shun te ama no es así? – dijo ella triste

Fabia yo…- trate de decir pero me interumpio

No dejare que lo lastimes – dijo ella yo me sorprendí

Yo no quiero lastimarlo – dije

Ps.. demuéstralo vete y no regreses – dijo ella – yo lo amo y are que te olvide yo no se que haiga pasado entre ustedes pero no dejare que te acerques mas a shun oíste no te acerques mas a shun - dijo ella

Tu me dices que no me acerque ami mejor amigo discúlpame pero no lo are – dije enojada

Que pero no entiendes que le haces daño a shun – dijo ella enojada

Mas daño le ago alejada así de perdida seremos amigos y no me ire ni me alejare de el entendiste – dije

Entonces atente alas consecuencias are que shun te odie y no te querra mas yo lo are olvidarte – dijo ella retándome

Ps eso lo veremos – dije enojada y ella se fue quien se cree

**se que es muy corto pero como dije casi no estoy de humor y no se porque en fin shun arias los onores **

**shun : claro gracias a **Maky De tU CoRaZoN Yukistar Sakari1495 Alicelove001 y

alas demás autoras que han segido este fic

en fin animenme un poquito dejando rewiers plis bye


End file.
